


Remembrancer and Berserker

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Hariel of the Clayr only had memories of living with the Clayr. Severus Prince was a berserker Charter Mage that lived in hiding in the wizarding world. One day Hariel is given a gift by the long dead Lirael and sees into the past to find her mother. However Death is a dangerous place so she reaches out to another person she saw. One Severus Prince.





	1. Not a Clayr

The library was huge beyond scope, only it’s upper reaches were crafted of stone. Beyond down in the depths, it turned to ice smooth and dangerous. Light from Charter marks faded with age but that didn’t dissuade a second assistant librarian at the very young age of thirteen. Hariel was hiding from the other Clayr, this morning another Clayr had been called. She hoped that she would be called but no, the Watch hadn’t _ seen _ her gain the sight yet. Her birthright by her mother. Rather than wallow in the misery of being a failure of a sightless Clayr. Harry as she liked to call herself when alone had taken to the library. Her red waistcoat warded off the chills as she ventured deeper.

Harry paused to look at herself in the ice. Pale skin, black wavy hair, green eyes. Gosh she hated it. Proper Clayr had dark bronze skin and blonde hair. Only her eyes showed that she was Clayr a stupid sightless Clayr. She wiped at tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Still she did one thing better than the other Clayr as the Charter mark emblazoned on her forehead showed. She was talented at Charter magic.

Hariel came to a heavy door iron and spelled in Charter. She pressed her bracelet to it, four of the seven green emeralds glowed softly on it. As a second assistant librarian she really should only have two but with her talent in Charter she had worked out how to unlock two more thus granting her more access to the library. The door clicked slowly and Hariel slipped her tiny body through. Beyond was a thin walkway in the middle she could see a little black book, clasp box and a set of pipes. Having done this a few times before Harry dropped and crawled across the chasm. In times like these more than anything she wished for a friend. Someone to take with her on her adventures or just to tell them about said adventures. She was very thankful as she gripped the sides of the ledge. There had been ones in the past so sharp they cut her fingers open. It had been ample incentive to learn more healing marks before resuming adventuring.

She came to the middle of the walkway and stood up holding onto the pillar just to be safe. Now close enough she could see that the book had a note on it. It simply read _ For Hariel. _

Harry’s heart shot up into her throat. Had someone _ seen _ her? Put this here for her? Did that mean she did have a purpose with the Clayr? Not just the sightless reject? She grabbed it and pulled the wax seal opened.

_ Dear Hariel _

_ My name is Lirael, you don’t know me but I am your great grandmother. Well a few times over. That’s not really important here though. I was the latest Remembrancer. My daughter saw you in the future and I put these things here for you. They were what I started with when I first became a Remembrancer. My life was very alike yours. My mother left me with the Clayr and I never had the Sight, but that is okay. For we see into the past. A very useful tool if you ask me. I eventually became the Abhorsen after auntie Sabriel passed away. I guess what I am trying to say is don’t lose hope, there is more to life then having the Sight and being a Clayr. _

_ One other thing. My daughter mentioned she saw Mogget with you. He’ll appear as a white cat, but don’t let that fool you. In truth he is Yrael the Eighth Bright Shiner. I don’t know if you can trust him, I wouldn’t personally but it has been a long time since he was trying to kill of the Abhorsen and Royal lines. Lastly learn how to bind Free Magic creatures, I got a few while I was a second assistant librarian like you but that was a long time ago and learn how to use a sword. I have left Nehima for you at the Abhorsen’s house, sorry but I didn’t feel comfortable giving a thirteen year old girl a sword like that. Still I wish you luck and don’t let the First assistant librarians boss you around to much. _

_ Lots of love _

_ Lirael _

Hariel stared in awe at the letter, barely able to believe her eyes. She had of course read about the Remembrancer and then Abhorsen Lirael she who bound Orannis and killed Chlorr of the Mask, like REALLY killed her. Lirael had known about her, left her gifts! Harry hugged the letter to her chest, Lirael had been just like her a Sightless Clayr. Tears again welled up but they were of joy, she wasn’t useless, she wasn’t a disgrace! She was a Remembrancer! Then an idea dawned on her, that must mean that her father was Virael the current Ahborsen! She had a family! Then a sickening thought occurred to her, if that was all true if Lirael knew about her. Why had seen been left at the Clayr’s glacier? The joy drained out of her, did her family not want her?

Harry tucked the letter into her breast pocket where she was sure it would be safe. First she picked up the black book, the cover was something she couldn’t quite but her finger on. It felt a bit like leather but something was off. It was clasped shut with a silver and she read the title embossed in silver type upon it’s spine: _ The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting. _

As she undid the clasp the air around her lit thick with Charter Marks, touches of free magic floating in between. Hariel could feel the Charter Magic in the clasp, she noted how the marks chased each other across the silver surface and deep in the metal itself. Marks of binding and closing, burning and destruction. However the clasp had opened by the time she realized what the marks were and she stood unharmed. Carefully, she turned back the cover and the title page, the crisp, leaf-thin paper turning easily. There were Charter marks inside the pages, put there at the time of the paper’s making. And Free Magic, constrained and channeled into place. Magic of both kinds lay in the boards and leather of the cover, and even in the glue and stitching of the spine.

Most of all, there was magic and power in the type. Hariel had never seen a book with so much power in it. You could never truly finish reading such a book, for the contents changed at need, at the original maker’s whim, or to suit the phases of the moon or patterns of the weather. Some of the books had contents you couldn’t even remember till certain events might come to pass. Invariably, this was an act of kindness from the creator of the book, for such contents invariably dealt with things that would be a burden to recall with every waking day.

The lights danced around Hariel’s head as she began to read, making shadow patterns from her hair flicker across the page. She read the first page, then one after another. Then a chapter passed, the air warmed around her. Hours later, or even days-for Hariel had lost all knowledge of time-she turned what seemed to be the last page and closed the book. It latched itself shut, the silver clasp snapping.

She drew back but turned her attention to the panpipes, now knowing what they were. Seven small tubes of silver, ranging in size from the length of her little finger to a little shorter than her hand. She held the pipes to her lips but didn’t blow. They were much more then they appeared. The book had told her how the pipes were made, and how they should be used, and Hariel now knew that the Charter marks that moved in the silver were only a veneer on the Free Magic that lurked within.

She touched each of the pipes in turn, smallest to largest, and whispered their names to herself before putting the instrument in pouch. Then she picked up the last item from the pillar, the metal case. This was silver too, etched with pleasing decorations as well as Charter marks. The latter were similar to those on the book, all threatening retribution if the box were opened by someone not of the True Blood. It didn’t say which particular blood, but Hariel thought if the book opened for her, the case would too.

She lightly touched the catch, recoiling a little as she felt the heat of Free Magic blazing within. The case remained shut. Briefly, she thought the book might be wrong, or she might have misread the marks, or not have the right blood. She shut her eyes, remember Lirael’s words and firmly pressed on the catch.

Nothing terrible happened, but the case shivered in her hand. Hariel opened her eyes. The case had sprung open into two halves, hinged in the middle. Like a small mirror, to be balanced on a shelf or table. She opened it the rest of the way. One side was silver, but the other was something she couldn’t describe. Where the bright reflective surface of a mirror would be, there was a non-reflective rectangle of . . . nothing. A piece of absolute darkness, a shape of something made from the total absence of light.

_ The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting _ called it the Dark Mirror, and Hariel had read, at least in part, how it might be used. However it could not be used here, or in any part of the world of Life. It could only be used in Death and she had no intention of going there. Even if the book and professed to show her how to come back. Death was the province of the Abhorsen and she wasn’t one of those. Even though the peculiar use of the Dark Mirror could possibly be related to the Clayr’s gift of Sight.

Hariel closed the Dark Mirror and put it in beside Lirael’s letter. Then put the _ Book of Remembrance and Forgetting _ into a waist pouch. Now she understood why Lirael had mentioned leaving a sword for her and why she had kept it away. To keep her from charging head first into Death to learn about maybe just maybe her mother. The temptation already fluttered in her heart. However she had to get back before she was noticed missing.

* * *

The journey back was a long one, though tunnels carved out by the massive glacial worms. Over the throat of the Ratterlin river, though the musty smelling tombs of the Clayr. Always Charter was present lighting the way, the more Charter present the closer she got to the library proper. She came to a red door and pressed her bracelet to it. It opened slowly and she slipped through it. She raced up to the higher reaches of the library to find them empty. Usually she loved times like this, where she could explore without having to worry about the other librarians. This time though she raced out of the library and to the children’s sleeping room. A large spaced with over a dozen beds to a side.

Harry sneaked in pulling her waist coat off as she went as she came to her bed she pulled it off and hid it with it’s new very special contents in her little dresser. She then went straight to bed, lulled by the sound of her sleeping sisters.

* * *

“HARRY WAKE UP!”

Hariel lurched up to see her younger sister Annabell bouncing on her bed. “What Annie?”

“You’re going to miss breakfast again! Come on!”

Harry sighed and got up, she got dressed slowly in the blue tunic of a child. Annie was a perfect Clayr, bronze skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a year younger than Harry and hadn’t been called to the Watch yet but Harry knew it would only be a matter of time. She let Annie pull her through the dark blue halls of the Clayr’s glacier to the private Clayr eating hall for there were two one private to the Clayr the other open to travellers. Harry usually ate in the later, for she felt out of place among the Clayr with her black hair and pale skin.

They had just sat down with trays of breakfast when a woman near six feet tall and a spitting copy of Annie walked over to them. The young girl launched out of her seat and clobbered the woman in a hug. “MOM!”

Harry looked down at her plate of scrambled eggs. Jealousy turned in her guts, she had never gotten to meet her mom. She didn’t even know what she looked like. Her mind turned to the Dark Mirror and the book, she knew how to go into Death. Was she brave enough though? Hariel looked up to Annabell so happy with her mother and set her lips in a determined line, yes, yes she was.

The rest of the morning passed dully, she had to clean dishes for the kitchen before she was allowed to don her waist coat and return to the library. Then her chores were to return books to the shelves, something at a very talented young Charter mage couldn’t get into trouble with. Still Harry hurried through her jobs and by mid afternoon had some free time. She quietly picked her way through the library heading down into the lower levels again. Several years ago when she had been made a third assistant librarian. She had found a storage room, that didn’t look like it had been used in at least a century. As the very determined girl she was over the years she had cleaned it up and made it her own. Even learned how to add Charter to the door to make it so only her bracelet could open it. The other librarians would simply assume that they didn’t have clearance.

Hariel pressed her bronze bracelet to the door and it opened. She stepped in and quickly closed it behind her. Beyond was a table and chair to read and work at. Her own little collection of books. Harry swallowed suddenly afraid. To get into Death should in theory be easy for her. If Lirael was right. Still she wasn’t stupid, she picked up a piece of chalk from her desk and drew a diamond on the ground. Each pointed facing either north, south, east or west perfectly. She made she to stay inside of it, she drew a Charter mark of protection at each point. She spoke the marks and could feel her diamond light up to protect her from outside harm.

Then as _ The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting _ had told her to do. She should be able to feel Death and then sort of reach out to it. She focused all her thoughts on that desire. It was easier in places where lots of people had died, or were buried, but theoretically it was possible anywhere. Harry’s brow furrowed as she concentrated harder. She could feel Death now, like a cold pressure against her face. She pushed against it, feeling it’s chill sink into her cheekbones and lips, soaking into her outstretched hands. It drew colder still, and colder, as the chill moved through her feet and legs. She felt it tug against her waist, it was like being gripped by the current of a river that wanted to take her away and force her under.

She opened her eyes. A river flowed against her legs, it was black and opaque. The light was grey, grey and dull as far as she could see, out to a totally flat horizon. Hariel shuddered, she had made it into Death. She could hear a waterfall somewhere in the distance. The First Gate, she supposed, from the description in the book. Sitting as she was the river tugged at her but couldn’t move her. On her back she could feel the way back to Life, and instinctively knew exactly where to go and how to get back there. Her Death sense was silent so she pulled out the Dark Mirror, so close to life she could look a little back into the future.

Harry held it up to her face. “Right, focus one eye on the Mirror and look into Death with the other, lets harm befall you there.” It was good advice but hardly practical as it was very hard to focus on two different things at once. But after a minute, the Mirror’s opaque surface began to clear, it’s darkness lifting. Instead of looking at her own reflection but through it. Yet she could not see Death beyond. Excitement boiled in her belly as she focused on her mother, the idea of her.

She saw a castle, then it narrowed and narrowed and she saw her mother for she was sure that it was her. Her eyes were the exact same green, though her hair was a dark red very un-Clayr like. Beside her was a boy, no older then Harry herself and they were just talking she couldn’t hear the words. Her brow furrowed into a line as she focused.

“Lily.” The boy said.

“Yes Sev?”

“You’re going back to the Clayr for the summer, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mother wants me back to join the Watch, you could come to you know.” Lily reached up and brushed the makeup off of Severus’s forehead. “You are a Charter mage.”

Severus Prince shook his head. “I’m a berserker Lily, my mom left The Old Kingdom because of it. You know what happened to the last berserker Charter mage.”

“You’re not of the Abhorsen line though, you won’t end up like Chlorr. King Touchstone was a berserker too!” Lily shoved hands into her lap.

“But he wasn’t a Charter mage like me. Besides I can’t leave my mom alone, dad may be dead good riddance but she still hasn’t found a new place to live. I even asked professor Dumbledore if he could let her stay at Hogwarts for a little while.”

Harry’s heart soared, she had a place to look. This Hogwarts!

“Severus Prince!” Lily said bouncing on the spot.

Severus looked up a little afraid, he didn’t like that incoming bossy tone.

Lily giggled and Severus quickly understood that she wasn’t angry. “Why didn’t you just ask him to help your mom find a job? She could help the groundskeeper or something.”

“That’s a great idea!” Severus grinned and got up. “I’m going to go find and ask him! It would be so cool if when I am a Defense Professor we could still live together!”

Harry’s Death sense tingled and she forced her gaze away from the Dark Mirror. She couldn’t see anything but the feeling got worse so she quickly jumped up and backwards straight into Life.

The petite girl sneezed violently frost covered her skin. She shivered brushing herself down, quickly she cupped her hands together and whispered out Charter marks for heat. They condensed into a glowing orange ball in her hands and heated the whole room quickly. Harry was very stiff as she stood up and walked over to her table. She flopped into the chair and put her little Charter heater into it. It hovered over the wood by ten centimeters.

“Oh what to do!” Harry ran her hands through shoulder length hair, trying to get the frost off. She had a name Severus Prince and a place Hogwarts. She had read about the eastern ‘wizards’ really what a strange thing to call themselves. They even had ‘owls’ a gift from the Ministry of Magic, who for some strange reason thought they had something to offer the Clayr. The owls could make the long journey from the Old Kingdom to the strange land of England. She could write a letter, even if Severus wasn’t there anymore someone that knew him probably would be.

Hariel clapped her hands together. YES! That is what she would do, she’d write a letter and ask this Severus about her mother. It would be far safer than going into Death again and he was her mother's friend. Maybe he’d be her friend too, oh how she’d love to have a friend.

The little girl grabbed a piece of quill and parchment and set to work.

* * *

Severus Prince looked down out on the new batch of students. The days mail owls flew into the great hall and Severus was surprised when a huge white owl landed beside him and offered it’s leg. Curious Severus took the little letter, the seal was plan wax with no family sign. He raised a brow intrigued and opened the letter.

To Berserker

I hope this letter reaches you well, I am the Remembrancer. I am writing because I know you knew my mother, and I must confess that I have looked into the past as saw the two of you. But how I do it is very dangerous and I don’t want to do it needlessly. I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother. Lily of the Clayr, no one here ever talks about her. Sorry for looking but I figured asking you would be safer than using magic. Oh and I didn’t use my name or yours because wizards are weird and I don’t really trust a letter leaving the Old Kingdom. No one much likes wizards and this is one of your birds.

Thank you for your time

Remembrancer

Severus blinked a few times in shock. No wizard knew that he was a berserker Charter mage. Not even Dumbledore, there was a Charter Stone on the grounds but he was very careful to never be seen visiting it. Charter had been his and Lily’s little secret. Now somehow Lily’s daughter knew about him. Lily had returned to the Old Kingdom after graduating, but had only been gone a month and upon returning had married James Potter. Severus sneered at the thought, that bully hadn’t been able to protect Lily from Voldemort and everyone assumed that Harry as they knew the child. Or her true name that Lily had only told him, Hariel had died with them.

Severus let a smile passed over his lips. So it seemed that Lily had made sure her daughter had found her way to the Clayr’s glacier. One of the safest places on the planet, the only one greater was the Abhorsen’s house itself. Clever, clever Lily. The smiled widened as he remembered the stories of Lirael Goldhand the Remembrancer. If Hariel was a Remembrancer it meant that Lily had cuckolded James with the Abhorson. She probably _ saw _ a need for a Remembrancer and had come back to James because it would be the perfect place to hide one. Severus’s smile fell away, only he had ruined that.

He read the letter over again, it was very well written for a thirteen year old. However it was worrying that she had already been to Death once. Dumbledore had failed to protect Lily but he could do better. Hariel had fallen into his lap! Furthermore she was safe with the Clayr! But as he looked at the letter, he couldn’t help but feel that maybe Harry was lonely. It sure felt like a plea for someone to talk to her. Severus smiled softly, he hadn’t been able to save Lily but maybe he could help Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So this really could go either way, just a friendship story or an eventual romance I've not got my heart set either way. So votes on that are very welcome.  
p.S I did have to borrow a fair bit from the book Lirael but I didn't want to get the Mirror wrong or Death. Sorry in advance that will be minimal.


	2. Caught

Hariel munched on her porridge, she had sent her letter over a week ago. Now was waiting with her heart pounding through every breakfast meal. She wasn’t however ready when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Her jaw dropped as she saw a tall perfect Clayr above her. Sohrae the voice of the Nine Day watch. Harry swallowed thickly and got up without prompting. There was no big announcement or ceremony, so there was no way she was being welcomed into the Watch.

Harry had to jog to keep up with tall Clayr in her white robes. They came to a room that Harry hadn’t been in before but beyond it sitting a Charter lite room. At the head of a desk covered with papers was the Chief Librarian Vancelle.  _ Oh I’m in trouble! _ Harry thought and tucked her hands behind her back and looked down at her brown leather shoes. The blue robes of a child filled her vision and she hated them.

“Hariel.” Vancelle stood in all her lean strong glory the sword Binder at her hip.

“Yes Chief Librarian?” Harry tried to inject as much respect into her voice as she could.

Vancelle reached into her long coat and pulled out a thick letter. It was signed with the seal of Hogwarts. “You were seen by the Clayr a week ago. You know you heritage now don’t you?”

“I am the new Remembrancer.” Harry muttered, still staring at her shoes.

“That is correct and you will be given the clothes of an adult. We remember Lirael and have made adjustments should another Remembrancer appear among us. This however, we should speak about.” Vancelle stepped to the little girl and offered the letter.

Harry took it and noticed that it hadn’t been opened. “I wrote to someone I saw in the past. He knew my mom.”

“We know. You did however use one of the owls without permission.” Vancelle said.

Harry blushed and mumbled. “Not like anyone else ever uses them.”

“That is not the point if we needed them one would have been missing. We will not prevent you from writing to him but whenever you send a letter you must inform me.” The chief librarian softened her tone. “You are not being punished Hariel, we only wish to ensure your safety.” She sighed softly. “With that in mind in a years time you will be moved to the Abhorsen’s house. Now that you have found Lirael’s gifts you will have to start learning about Death and Free Magic and there is no place safer for such studies. We can not prevent this for the order came from your father.”

Hariel’s gaze snapped up to the chief librarian. Her dad had actually sent for her? “Okay, I’ll…”

“Go read your letter Hariel. You duties will remain the same and I don’t think I need to tell you to be careful in your exploring.”

Harry blushed and bowed. “Thank you chief librarian.” She turned on her heel and raced out of the room. The petite girl ran through the blue halls lite with Charter, to the library and then to her little hidden room. She threw herself into her little beat up leather chair and opened the letter the wax seal popping with ease.

_ To The Remembrancer _

_ You’re letter was a welcome surprise. I had honestly believed you dead with your mother. I am not sure where to start with this so I shall first tell you a little about Lily and myself. I met your mother as a child in Belisaere. My own father was a mortal human from across the sea and my mother wisely left him after conceiving me. To explain why I am across the sea to begin with my mother’s father was a wizard and I retained that magic in addition to Charter directly from my mother’s side of the family. With that little bit of irritating family history out of the way to continue. Lily and I met at six years of age. In a park on the sea side of Belisaire during a Midsummer Festival. We became very fast friends after that. Both of us possessed Charter, though I was always the more gift with it. A necessary evil when dealing with the Free Magic that comes with being a berserker. _

_ Lily was very bright, both in body and mind. She had hair the colour of leaping flames and eyes of emerald. For many years we would play together while my mother and her parents worked. She was very good at keeping me out of trouble which I think is why our parents let us play together. When we both turned eleven we were invited to Hogwarts and as you saw we both went. _

_ For what Lily lacked as a Charter Mage she made up for with wizarding magic. She was best at charms and potions, something we often worked together on. Unfortunately this was also when we were often forced apart for Hogwarts has a rather poor system of division. The student body is split up into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and lastly and best of all Slytherin. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor while I was placed in Slytherin. This robbed us of the easy companionship we had enjoyed till them. For some moronic reason the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin are expected to maintain a fued. Thus being from the two houses our peers decided we should not be friends. Of course we found ways around this but it was irritating. _

_ Lily made friends with James Potter (whom she would later marry), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. To be quite frank I think that Peter and I should have switched houses. He was a terrible rat of a man. That is besides the point here though. Over time James and I grew to, well we hated each other's guts. However I think James was the one with the real grudge or maybe it was envy. For even as the years progressed Lily and I remained friends. Charter was where we bonded and were that bond was maintained. Charter is not looked well upon or well understood in wizarding circles. For good reason they are largely idiots. Charter was a secret between myself and Lily and James for all his attempts could never break that bond. Do not get confused though. Lily and I were never more than friends, I would have given my life for her and I believe she would have done the same. _

Hariel could see where he had paused, the ink collecting a little on the page.

_ It’s funny. She used to call me the lion in a snakes skin. Maybe I really should have asked to be resorted if such a thing can be done. May you enjoy that little anecdote. _

_ Still when we graduated she returned to the Old Kingdom and I remained among the wizarding world. Not being singled out for being a berserker mage was a nice thing after all. Shortly thereafter when she returned, I assume pregnant with you and she married James Potter. This was not the end of our friendship, she told me that you were of the Old Kingdom and your true Abhorsen line name. When Lily and James were murdered I assumed that you were gone as well. Needless to say your letter was a very pleasant surprise. That concludes my overview of my friendship with Lily. Now I have a few questions for you. _

_ Have you lived among the Clayr for your whole life? Secondly what were you thinking, doing something as dangerous as going into Death at such a young age? I assume this has been a recent development for you and that you haven’t been trained to defend yourself. What are your plans going forward and has your father laid claim to you? _

_ From  _

_ Berserker  _

_ _ Hariel giggled at that last paragraph, she could practically feel the scolding coming through. Reflecting on the letter she felt she had learned a lot about her mother. She was from Belisaere, she was kind yet strong willed enough to go against cultural norms. Still Harry liked how Berserker wrote more than anything else. There was a cheekiness to it that she found funny. Now how to respond? What to even ask about? Harry tossed these questions around her head till dinner time.

  
  


* * *

Severus was prowling the halls for Sirius Black. Why he had chosen to escape Azkaban now of all times Severus didn’t know. He reached up and only just stopped himself from rubbing the makeup off his Charter Mark. Even after all these years it was still a habit he had to remember to avoid. He turned on his heel and saw the corner of a students robes flick vanish. He pursed his lips and gripped his ebony wand. He spend his steps his cloak billowing out behind him.

He rounded the corner of the dark hall only to find Draco Malfoy trying to hide in an eve. “Draco!”

Draco gave up and stepped out into the moonlight. “Good evening sir.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “What possessed you to be out after curfew?”

The blonde straightened slightly. “I apologize sir, I was up at the owlery and lost track of time.”

The potions professor decided that it was just early enough that the boys story was likely true. “Fine. Get to bed.”

“Yes sir, oh! First.” Draco pulled a thick letter from his breast pocket. “A strange huge owl arrived while I was up there.” He held out the letter to Severus. “It’s for you. Where is it from? I don’t recognize the house crest.”

Severus took the letter and saw this time it was sealed with a five pointed star on the wax. A smile pulled at his lips. “None of your concern now go!”

Draco turned on his heel and fled not wanting to invoke Severus’s anger. Though as soon as the boy was out of sight Severus allowed his smile free reign. Sirius could wait for another night. Severus headed to his rooms, they were located in the dungeons much to Severus’s frequent annoyance. Still once past the portrait of a snake twisted around a withered tree with a golden fleece hanging on one branch the rooms beyond were warm. Like the common room they were lite in green reflecting through the one wall that was connected to the lake. It was a one way wall so that he could look out and have light allowed in but so no merfolk could spy on him.

Severus pulled off his cloak and hung it by the door. The emerald green furniture was nice almost new and the black piano in the corner beckoned him. However he resisted and swept over to the reading chair. As he sat he quickly opened the letter and consumed the words within.

_ To Berserker. _

_ _ _ Thank you for your lengthy response. As your questions rest assured that I am not stupid. I will not go into Death again till I am properly trained I promise. I have lived with the Clayr for my whole life and yes! My father has told the Clayr that in a years time I will be moved to the Abhorsen’s house. I am very excited, though I will miss the library. The chief librarian actually intercepted your letter and are aware of my abilities and you. I guess she thinks you’re safe given she has allowed me to continue writing to you. _

_ _ _ My mom sounds very cool to have two magics. I only have Charter and by the extension of being of the Abhorsen’s bloodline Free Magic like you. I even have a set of pipes now with the Seven Bright Shiners. Don’t worry though, I won’t try any of them! What are charms? And potions? I’d love to know more about what my mom learned. What is your favourite part of wizarding magic? What is it like in your world? _

_ _ _ Here it is very dull most of the time. I don’t get to do much here because I am so young, even if I am a better Charter Mage then most of my Clayr sisters. I work mostly just in the library, I have my emergency clockwork mouse should I ever get into trouble there. Really I’d have to do something very very stupid to get into trouble in the library. _

_ _ _ Oh silly me, I should probably mention. I don’t have wizarding magic, I only have Old Kingdom magic. I am very curious about it though, what’s it like to use? What is your work like too? Really anything is probably more interesting than what goes on here. I look forward to further correspondence with you. _

_ From  _

_ Remembrancer _

Severus found her enthusiasm endearing. If only more of his students had that kind of enthusiasm, well little miss know it all notwithstanding. It did explain why she was never summoned to Hogwarts, with no magic of the eastern sort she wouldn’t be summoned. Still this was a good start, he did actually have faith that she would stay out of trouble. Furthermore the Chief Librarian knew about him, that was good. It made him feel more safe and secure in writing to the young girl.

The tall man set the letter down in his lap and templed his fingers. Clearly she was desperate for someone to talk to, some way to see the world outside of her little world at the library of the Clayr. He would have to make this good, make a story for her. Tell her about Hogwarts, the wizarding world. Heck maybe his job as well, potions and charms. Maybe even Defence Against the Dark Arts. Severus stood and put the letter on the side table. He needed a drink and to think long and hard on this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: QueenofSpades19 and PotionsChaos for your comments.


End file.
